The Demon Hunter and The Symbiote
by Wolf Kin20
Summary: Wilson Fisk launches his latest plan to take over New York but two people stand in his way. Spider-man and Venom. He hires an assassin, but he is no ordinary man. Dante vs Venom. A hidden plot. Can the Son of Sparda survive the Kingpin's plan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! What's up? This is my first author's note so I want to say thanks to anyone who bothered to actually read this story. Please review the feedback for 'a new struggle' has been great. Thanks. Wolf Kin o_0**_

**Tuesday 15 June 2010**

**21:00**

**Time Square, New York**

People moved around aimlessly. The footpaths were overcrowded. The roads were the same, crowed with buses, cars and taxis. One man stood at a corner with a hot dog stand. Two people were fighting over the last one.

Sitting on a bench below one of the massive neon signs was a man wearing a red jacket and brown trousers. Under the red jacket he wore a black shirt and on his hands he wore black, fingerless gloves. Beside him on the bench was a brown bag.

He was waiting for someone. He had received word from a contact to meet him there for an assignment. As soon as he'd been contacted he'd left for New York.

'Dante I presume?' A man in a white suit asked. He was a large bald man and his body looked strangely bigger than his head.

Dante looked at the man. 'Yeah and you are?'

'My name is Wilson Fisk I have a job for you.' The man said.

'OK. I figured that from your phone call. What do you need done?' Dante asked.

'Ah1 I like your attitude I can tell you and I are going to get along just fine' Fisk replied.

'Whatever, what's the job?' Dante asked growing impatient.

'Please not here get into my car and I'll explain all' Fisk said

Dante reluctantly stood up with the brown bag and followed Fisk to the car. A chauffeur was waiting by the door.

'May I take your bag sir?' he asked Dante.

'No thanks I'll keep it with me.' Dante replied as he climbed into the car.

The car started moving. Fisk poured himself a glass of whiskey. After a few minutes he spoke.

'Your assignment' he said as he handed Dante a folder. 'Read through it and tell me if you are willing to accept it.'

Dante quickly read through the folder not bothering to look at the pictures within. He waited for a second collecting his thoughts. The assignment was simple. Eliminate two targets. One was a superhero, Spiderman. The other a creature called venom.

'You're kidding right? I mean superheroes. They don't exist. It's stupid.' Dante said

'No. Spiderman is quite real and he has been a thorn in my side for too long. He needs to be terminated.' Fisk said.

'OK I'll destroy the big scary man' Dante said in a mocking voice. 'What about this other one?'

'Venom, or Eddie Brock as he once was, is a man who is being controlled by a symbiotic suit. Now he is nothing less than a raging beast and he threatens to destroy all of New York. The police can't do anything so I've been forced to take action against Venom.'

'OK I accept' Dante said 'but first there's the matter of payment.'

'As detailed in the folder $10,000' Fisk said

'Deal your practically giving the money away.' Dante said hurriedly.

'OK you will be staying at my personal penthouse. Anything you need will be payed for by me.' Fisk said

'Sweet free pizza for one' Dante laughed as the car stopped.

'As I said anything you need. If you need any information on the targets do not hesitate to contact me.' Fisk said

'Yeah OK' Dante said as he climbed out of the car with the bag and the folder.

He closed the door and watched as the car pulled away. Then he ran up to the penthouse.

He found a Credit card and a note on a table.

'_This credit card is for ordering_

_your meals Dante. Do not lose it'_

_Wilson Fisk_

'Sweet' Dante shouted as he picked up the phone to order a pizza for his dinner. 'Roll on an easy 10,000.'

He began to laugh as the phone continued to ring.

**Tuesday 15 June 2010**

**21:30**

**Ann Street, New York**

'Send an ambulance' the police officer said 'there's been another killing'

'What was the cause of death?' the person on the other end asked

'Unknown but from the look of the area Venom was here' the officer said

'OK we'll send an ambulance and all available officers. Watch your backs he might come back.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Man did this take forever. I went off and did a ton of research into both franchises and found out nothing I could use for another few chapters. Anyway I've also got a new fanfic up and I've updated the others. I've also recently completely my own novel. One of the OCs is gonna appear in this fanfic. I'll let you know when they're in it but it should be soon. So here you go after a long time it's the return of Dante Vs. Venom. **

Dante awoke with a start. His cell phone was ringing out the alarm he'd set. He looked about for it. He found it on top of the pizza boxes from his two hour pizza binge.

'I've gotta stop eating like this' he groaned and spotted a leftover slice of pizza 'One slice can't hurt'

It was gone in a split second. He turned off the alarm. 1.00am seemed to be a good time to start searching for Venom. From what he'd been told it preferred to hunt at night. He flicked on the plasma screen TV and began going through the news channels searching for some clue as to Venom's whereabouts. After a few minutes he came across a report about an attack in New York.

The scene showed an alley which was badly destroyed. Trash cans were overturned. Claw marks were clearly visible on the wall and a strange black, tar-like substance could be seen lying on the ground.

'…Here with me now' the reporter said 'Is the city's most iconic superhero, Spiderman'

Suddenly a man wearing a strange blue and red costume came into shot. There were two big white insect-eye shapes where his eyes would have been.

'Spiderman do you have anything to say to the citizens of New York?'

'Well Julie my guess is most of them are asleep but I guess why not. I'm going to search the city for Venom. I advise people stay inside their homes and if you do see Venom don't try to be a hero report the sighting to the police or me if I happen to be swinging by'

Dante looked his target up and down. He wasn't muscly and his costume didn't' seem to be reinforced in any way.

Dante quickly turned and grabbed his bag. He unzipped it and pulled out his massive sword Rebellion. He hung it across his back. Next he lifted out his two custom built guns Ebony and Ivory. He put the guns in their holsters.

He walked out onto the balcony and leapt off. As he plummeted he angled towards a faraway rooftop. He wasn't afraid knowing that his demon blood would allow him to survive. From this height he could make out the blue and red flashes of police cars at the alley. He pulled his arms and legs in and began to speed forward. He wasn't about to let his target go when he now knew where he was.

He spun his body and landed on his feet with a slide. He then used the momentum he'd gained to jump across to the next rooftop. He kept running. The alley wasn't too far now. He reached the roof of the building next to the alley and peered down into it. Spiderman was gone.

'Now ain't that a bitch' he said

'So who are you? A new villain?' A voice asked

Dante turned to find Spiderman staring at him.

'Dante' He answered 'I'm a demon hunter'

'So you're good?' Spiderman asked

'Well yeah but too bad for you that I'm getting a large sum of money to take you down'

Spiderman shrugged 'And to think we could have been friends, oh well looks like I'm going to have to beat you then the nice policemen will take you to the loony bin.'

Dante dashed forward, Rebellion already in hand and slashed but Spiderman jumped back

'My, my your manners are incredible' he laughed

Dante charged pressing the attack. Eventually the superhero would run out of energy and then his fate would be sealed. One strike cut into Spiderman's leg and the hero was down. The cut was deep and into the knee. There was no hope for him now.

Dante raised Rebellion to end the hero but a loud thud behind him interrupted the attack.

'Parker is mine' a guttural growl came

Dante turned to find a grotesque creature before him. Its body was covered in the same black tar substance from the alley. It had huge claws and fangs. It's eyes resembled the ones on Spiderman's mask but were more jagged.

'Venom right?' Dante asked

Venom charged forward. Dante dodged to the left and cut venom with the sword but the beast seemed to be unscathed. Venom grabbed Dante and threw him across the rooftop. Dante landed in a slide and charged at Venom again. He lunged forward and plunged the sword through the creature's chest.

Venom let out a guttural laugh and tentacles erupted pulling Dante into his body. Venom turned to attack Spiderman but was interrupted when Rebellion ripped through his back. The sword cut clean down his back and Dante jumped out.

'Jeez that was unpleasant' he gagged 'I've never been eaten before…well then again' he trailed off

Venom recovered from the cut and went running toward the edge determined to escape. Dante made to follow but was stopped by Spiderman.

'Wait let him go' he yelled

Dante turned 'Listen hero boy has put big money on you two being dead.'

'Fisk' Spiderman gasped 'Damn it this is what he's been planning'

'What do you mean?' Dante asked 'Planning what?'

'If you let me live I'll explain' Spiderman said

Dante considered it for a second. Spiderman was critically injured. If his information wasn't useful Dante could just kill him.

'Fair enough' Dante said 'I'll here you out'

Spiderman nodded.

And thus began the shaky alliance between the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman and the demon hunting son of Sparda.

**Well they had a slight skirmish and they've seen what the other is capable of, then again Venom held back and Dante didn't even use his devil trigger so the fights are only set to get more insane until one of them rips the other to pieces but who will it be? or does Fisk have some hidden agenda for both of them…well you're just going to have to stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I hope you all appreciate the work I'm doing to bring you this awesomeness. All my free time is going into my fanfiction. Just wanted to put out a personal alert that my new Deadpool/assassin's creed fanfic (Assassin showdown) is a good read so any fans of either series could get a bit of a chuckle out of it.**

Dante looked down at Spiderman. He had helped him back to the private apartment, which hadn't been easy due to Fisk's henchmen on the lookout for Spiderman. What they weren't looking for was a teenager. Dante explained that he was old acquaintance from school and they'd bumped into each other a few blocks over when Dante had gone to investigate the Venom crime scene.

The henchmen thought nothing of it and now they were sitting in the penthouse.

'So come on spill' Dante said

'Well I guess I should start by asking have you ever heard of the Kingpin?' Spiderman asked

'Yeah but only slightly. The one man running all of New York's crime life'

'Yeah that's him. Wilson Fisk is the kingpin' Spiderman said

'What? So he hired me to take you out?' Dante asked

'Yes I believe he wanted me out of the picture so he could take over the city. But why would killing Venom matter to him?'

'Maybe he thinks Venom is a threat to his plan' Dante suggested

'No that's not it' Spiderman said

'They worked together once long ago. So if kingpin wanted he could get Venom's help again.'

'Well then what. Why would he hire me to fight Venom?' Dante asked

'I'm not sure but I bet I know someone who could find out.' Spiderman said 'He's got big connections everywhere and he's a genius so there's not much he can't figure out. Have you got a phone?'

Dante picked up the phone and tossed it to him. Spiderman dialled in the number and put the phone on loudspeaker.

'Hello' a voice said

'Stark is that you?' Spiderman asked

'Yes who's this?' the man asked

'It's Spiderman I need a favour' Spiderman replied

'What do you need? Is it Hulk again? I've got the hulk buster ready to go' Stark said

'No as far as I know he'd still not back' Spiderman replied 'Listen I need help tracking down any information on Wilson Fisk'

'Kingpin? I thought he wasn't a problem' Stark asked

'Well it's his sudden interest in Venom that's got me worried. He hired a bounty hunter named Dante to kill me and Venom'

'Hey' Dante said

'And I take it that's Dante?'

'Yeah this is him' Dante replied

'Spiderman you know that he could kill you right now right?' Stark asked

'Yeah I know but we've got a truce going here' Spiderman replied 'But that's not the problem. We could seriously use the information and any help you can give'

'No problem bub' A voice in the background said

'Is that Wolverine' Spiderman asked

'Yeah that's him. I'll be over as soon as I can' Stark replied 'I'll bring some help too'

'Thanks Tony' Spiderman replied as he disconnected


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it's taken a shit ass long time but I've finally done a lot of research and planning so this fanfiction going to be a total of 1% better *cheers* thank you, thank you now back to the story.**

It had taken along while to find a place in the city where Fisk wouldn't notice a group of superheroes meeting up with his hit man so in the end the group had settled for a rundown alley.

Dante stood against a wall while Spiderman, or Peter Parker as he had learned, scanned the skies for his friend. After nearly an hour the sound of a motorbike filled the streets and a whooshing noise filled the air.

Dante looked up as man in red and gold armour descended into the alley.

'Well that's not subtle at all' Dante muttered

Next he looked out to the street to find the biker. He had wild, shaggy hair and huge mutton chops. The man was climbing off of a chopper style bike. Dante nodded this was a guy who he could get along with.

The final hero met with the biker at the start of the alley. It was probably impossible for this person to disguise himself. He was huge, bigger than a car. His skin was like rock and it was orange. He was wearing blue shorts.

'Ben, Logan' Spiderman greeted them.

Logan shrugged tiredly 'What's the big idea kid? It's not every day a part of the avengers gets called in'

'Eh it wasn't too bad for me' Ben laughed 'I live like ten minutes away'

'Enough let's get down to this' The armoured man said

Dante turned.

'Iron man' the man said extending his hand

Dante took it and shook 'I'm Dante'

'Good to meet you. These are my associates Wolverine and the Thing'

Dante looked over and nodded a greeting.

'OK first things first you'll need to fill us in on everything that's happened so far'

'Yeah just go on the internet and read this story' another voice said

Everyone turned to find a man standing at the entrance of the alley. His outfit was similar to Spiderman's but it was redder and had black parts on it.

'Oh god not you' Wolverine exclaimed

'That's right Deadpool the merc with the mouth has hijacked this fanfiction.' Deadpool cried pointing up to the sky 'And there's nothing the writer can do about it'

Dante looked at the other's 'What is he talking about?'

They all shrugged

'Deadpool's a little bit insane' Iron man explained 'however he could still be a good ally to have'

Dante nodded

'Well then where to start' Dante said

He started with back in his office when he first received the message all the way up until the previous night.

When he'd finished Iron Man was silent collecting his thoughts.

'I agree with Dante perhaps Fisk thinks that Venom could compromise his latest plan. We should be very wary of his actions.'

The Thing shrugged 'I don't know, he hasn't been too bad recently. Daredevil doesn't seem to be worried so why should we'

'That's just it perhaps he was bidding his time waiting for a perfect time to strike.'

'Hmmm we are still a bit shaken by the hulk going berserk' Spiderman pointed out

'Yeah that whole storyline that I wasn't in' Deadpool grumbled as the others continued

'So let's review what we believe' Iron man said 'Fisk was waiting to launch his latest plan. The hulk attacks sending the heroes into disarray. This provides the perfect time to instigate his plan but he still has two key liabilities, Spiderman and Venom. He hires Dante to take care of them. Once that was complete he would presumably unleash his plan.'

'But what is his plan?' Wolverine asked 'I'd be happy to go in claws out ready to carve him up but that would get us nowhere.'

'Maybe I could find out' Dante said 'I mean I'm still officially working for him. I could walk in and look for information.'

'But if you got caught it would be bad' the thing said 'Would you take the risk?'

Dante laughed slightly 'I'll be fine. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Being nearly unkillable is just one. Of course I'm also devilishly handsome'

'Who are you Dante?' Wolverine asked

'Me? I'm Dante the son of Sparda. I'm half-demon and at this current time I'm one of your best assets to take down Fisk'

They all started at him in shock.

'So I go in grab the intel and be back in time for Pizza' Dante laughed


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N I'm back…nuff said. Bring on the wolf **

Fisk sat patiently at his desk. A glass of scotch was infront of him. Everything was running smoothly. Soon His plan could be pushed to the next level. Suddenly the elevator doors on the far side of the room opened. Fisk's forehead wrinkled in a frown of confusion.

A man was striding out of the elevator. He had white hair. He looked very young. He wore a light blue trench coat on top of a pair of dark blue trousers and a shirt which was the same colour. He wore brown boots which came up to his knees. In his right hand he held a katana. The resemblance he bore to Dante was amazing.

' I take it?' the man asked

'Yes 'Fisk said frustrated, as if the man should have known this 'And who might you be?'

'My name is Vergil. I am here because you can help me find Dante' Vergil said as he unsheathed the katana.

Fisk gulped and was reaching for the buzzer to signal security but Vergil was beside him faster than he could blink.

'It would be unwise to do that I really only want information.' Vergil said calmly.

Fisk brought his hand back infront of him.

'Now where is Dante?' Vergil asked

The first thing that set Dante on edge was the fact that half of the security on the ground floor was dead. Each had multiple sword slashes on their bodies. The other half were either slowly dying or rambling in fear.

The second thing was what they were rambling about. A man in a blue trench coat had stormed in and killed almost everyone.

Dante was in the elevator watching the lights rise up towards the number 50. Top floor. He was whistling along to the elevator song. There was a beep and the doors parted slowly to reveal a terrified Wilson Fisk with a katana pressed to his throat by Vergil.

'Hey bro long time' Dante said

Vergil looked at Dante calmly. Dante stepped out of the elevator and Vergil pressed the katana tighter into Fisk's throat.

Dante held up his hands defensively and backed up so his back was flat against the elevator doors. The two sat for nearly a minute staring each other down.

'What do you want Vergil?' Dante asked breaking the silence

'I'm here to warn you about him' Vergil said gesturing towards Fisk 'He isn't to be trusted. And don't get me wrong I will still kill you eventually just not today'

'What do you mean?' Dante asked

'Tell me brother what do you know about a parasite called a symbiote?'

Vergil was about to continue when suddenly there was a loud shout

'Waaaaaaaaasssssssssaaaaaaa'

Suddenly there was a red blur and Vergil was sent sprawling across the table.

'Who's got two thumbs and just helped a lot'

Everyone turned to find Deadpool standing where Vergil was before. He had both his thumbs pointed towards his head.

'That's right this guy' he continued

'Deadpool you idiot' Dante growled

Suddenly the windows exploded and Iron Man flew in.

'Sorry Dante I tried to stop him. We have to go'

Dante was about to move but Vergil was blocking his path with his katana drawn.

'You two get out of here' Dante said. He turned to find that Fisk was retreating into a passage in the wall. He had a hand pressed against his throat and glared at Dante.

Dante turned his attention to Vergil. He reached back and grabbed rebellion. He held the massive sword easily in one hand. Iron Man had grabbed Deadpool and was already flying back through the window.

Dante waited until they were gone knowing that the fight would easily get out of control. He dashed forward and rebellion's blade plummeted down launching Vergil into the wall. The other demon retaliated faster than lightning could strike. He sliced in a wide horizontal arc.

Dante jumped back, the blade narrowly missing his belly and kicked out. The kick missed Vergil who followed up with a vertical slash. The blade cut into Dante's elbow. The demon hunter grabbed the blade and pulled up. The blade came out without any pain. He pushed and Vergil fell back.

When he stood up they stared each other down again. The silence was intense as each waited for the other to attack.

'Well brother you are getting too lenient with your fighting' Vergil said

'Shut up' Dante growled growing impatient 'first you wanna talk and then you try cutting my head off'

'Hmmm I simply stopped you from leaving. You attacked me first' Vergil shrugged dropping his guard slightly.

Dante would have attacked if he hadn't been sidetracked thinking about how he'd stared the fight.

'Fine' Dante sighed as he sheathed rebellion 'Peace tell me what you know'

Vergil arched his eyebrow slightly 'Truce how quaint'

'Only temporary' Dante grumbled 'now come on tell me'

Vergil nodded 'I was saying about the parasite symbiote. I assume you have heard of it?'

'Yes but I don't know anything about it' Dante replied

'it's a parasitic life form which attaches to a host. It amplifies the hosts powers as well as adding new physical weapons, claws and fangs for example'

'Yeah as I've seen with Venom' Dante said

'Venom? Ah yes that mad beast. I heard it mentioned on the news. Well yes a symbiote is just like that however Venom is not as bad as they could be. If a symbiote attaches itself to a mutant it can amplify that mutants powers.'

'So what that's not that bad' Dante said

'It is because Fisk has a sample of a symbiote. I broke into a lab he owns. He's been planning what to do with it for months and now he has it.'

Suddenly they both became aware of a loud bleeping noise. Then all hell broke loose. The room exploded. The table was launched into Dante and it crushed him against the wall. Vergil was propelled out of the window. A bomb had gone off.

The last thing Dante heard before he passed out was Fisk's voice ordering his men to take Dante to a lab.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well posting another chapter to make up for how little I have done. The last chapter wasn't too exceptional however I do now have Vergil who I love to pieces, the dude is a boss. Sorry for not posting I've been very distracted with playing Disgaea 2. DOOD**

Dante awoke slowly. His vision was blurred. He could tell he was chained to a pillar. He tried to rip the chains off but couldn't. Something was wrong.

'Your efforts are futile Dante. Months of research went into the serum which is dampening your demonic abilities.'

Dante looked up as his vision cleared to find Wilson Fisk infront of him.

'What are you doing?' he asked

'This Dante is my master plan' Fisk said 'you see I have been planning this for a very long time. It started around a year ago. Spiderman had just foiled another one of my plans. I knew he needed taken care of. Thus I was going to hire an assassin, someone like the punisher but then I heard news of you.'

'I thought of the potential you had if you'd change to my side. None could stand before me. Not just taking over New York or the USA, no the world would be in my hands. The only problem is that you would never join me.'

'I'd given up on the thought but then one of my lead scientists notified me that they had discovered a way of controlling Symbiotic life forms.'

Dante looked at him confused

'Don't you see. You alone would be enough to take the world for me but now with my scientists discovery I could both control you and increase your powers' Fisk laughed 'You shall be an unstoppable force, crushing my enemies. The devil symbiote.'

Dante tried again to break free of his restraints as Fisk walked off laughing. A shrill high pitched screech filled the air and Dante blacked out again.

Vergil woke up with a start. He was on a building rooftop. He stood slowly and looked around. He could see Fisk's skyscraper, smoke was billowing from the top. Sirens filled the air as the emergency response teams struggled to control the fires.

Vergil turned and walked towards the edge of the building wanting to put some distance between himself and the crime scene. He had to recover and find Dante. If Fisk's plan was completed the world would be doomed.

He had almost reached the edge when a realisation hit him. His katana, Yamato, was missing. He turned and scanned the rooftop but it was nowhere to be seen.

'No this is not happening' he grumbled

Suddenly a whooshing sound filled the air. He turned to find a man in gold and red armour descending onto the roof. Vergil studied the man warily unsure what to do. The man held out his hand as he landed and in it was Vergil's sword.

Vergil grabbed it and was about to draw and attack but he hesitated.

'Why did you bring it back?' he asked

'Because I heard your conversation with Dante. You know what Fisk's plan is so at the minute you're better to me as an ally.' The man said

Vergil was taken aback.

'You ask for my help to find my brother?'

'Yes. My name is Iron Man' the man said extending a hand.

'I am Vergil' Vergil said as he shook Iron Mans hand.

'Although I shall appreciate the help I am afraid Fisk may be too powerful. He plans to infect Dante with a symbiote and then use his demonic powers to take over the world. If we are to win we may need more people.' Vergil said

'Don't worry we've got plenty' a voice said.

Vergil turned to find a small group of heroes. A man made of stone, a biker, a man in a blue and red costume and the idiot who had attacked him.

'No matter how many people we need no matter the case we will fight Fisk' the man in the blue and red costume said.

'Vergil I would like to introduce Spiderman, Wolverine, the thing and Deadpool only a small handful of the soldiers we could have.'

Vergil smiled

'Thus begins the war against Wilson Fisk'

The small group of warriors began to discuss their plans amongst themselves. A symbiote Dante was bad they would need a lot of heroes to take him down. It would take time and there was a chance Fisk would take some land but in the end they would be victorious.

Meanwhile on a rooftop nearby Venom watched the small group. For once the beast wasn't interested in Parker. The man in the red trench coat would die and these people would lead him right to the one called Dante.

'Bonding sequence complete' a mechanical voice signalled

'It worked. My god it actually worked' A scientist cried in joy

'As you assured me it would' Fisk pointed out

'Yes of course but the results are like nothing we expected. The readings indicate that this is the most powerful symbiote in existence and now it's under our control.'

Fisk left the science team to their celebrations and stood before the devil symbiote.

It had red flesh. Its left arm was a blade where the team had attached the demon hunters own sword and its right were his pistols. It had two curved horns at the sides of its head and claws on its feet.

Fisk turned to the head scientist.

'You are certain it will obey only my voice?' he asked

'Yes sir 100% certain'

'Good' Fisk said

He hammered the release button and the symbiote landed on the platform with a thud.

'Kill them all' Fisk commanded

It was like lightening. One second it was beside him and the next the creature was tearing the science team to shreds using the sword. One scientist tried to run but the symbiote raised the guns and shot him, the bullets looked like bone shards.

Fisk laughed wildly as blood flew through the air.

**Well there we go I was shocked with how this fan fic turned it went from being Dante Vs Venom to a whole army of marvel heroes and Vergil against Fisk and symbiotic Dante. Don't worry though I will still have an epic show down between Dante and Venom…but then when did I ever say Dante would be human during the fight XD. Stay tuned my awesome fans and be prepared for a crazy next chapter its set one month after this so anything could happen but I will explain everything.**

…**˽^…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay 2 chapters for the price of 1…Which is free anyway, but think of the value. Sorry for the amount of dialogue and length but please bear with me I will fix that. So…I guess enjoy (Hopefully)**

**1 month later**

Vergil ran from one alley across the street into an opposite alley. New York was ground zero. Fisk's plan had set them back farther than expected. All of America was under his control and Europe was his next step to global domination. It had been a hard month.

As soon as Fisk unleashed the devil symbiote he had anyone lucky enough to run away begging to join his army. They were just the security against regular citizens, freedom fighters and rebels. The devil symbiote was released to hunt down the heroes.

Vergil slumped against the wall. He had lost the others nearly an hour ago. He prayed for their safety. Each was a great person who had given a lot to the rebellion. He remembered them as he stood there regaining his breath. Captain America, Black Panther, Storm and the human torch.

He had no time to think about it any longer, he had to meet up with iron man's team. They would be fine after all they were with captain America he was the finest warrior Vergil had met in a long time.

He began to walk down the alley slowly, careful not to make too much noise. He couldn't risk drawing the enemies attention. The human soldiers stood little chance against him but whatever weapons Fisk was giving them had a serious effect on him. He remembered being nicked by one bullet, the wound had burned severely.

He approached a corner and peeked around it was all clear. He walked forward cautiously but then stopped. There was breathing, ragged and shallow. Not an ambush something else. He'd been aware of his mysterious follower for sometime but could never pinpoint where it was.

He closed his eyes and concentrated trying to tell where the sound was coming from. It appeared to be coming from above but because of the echoes there was no way of telling. He opened his eyes to find a beast covered in black skin with jagged white eyes. He wasn't alarmed. He knew who it was.

'Venom you were the one following me? Why?' he asked

The black skin on venom's face retracted to reveal the face of Eddy Brock.

'I need to find Dante' Brock said 'Revenge against Parker can wait Dante is a match for me that can't stand'

'Well surely you've seen what's become of him' Vergil replied 'Why not just fight him like he is now?'

'Because as he is he's just a mindless pawn. It's not the same.' Brock growled 'We need to find a cure. If Fisk loses Dante he loses all his power. His followers follow only out of fear of death.'

'We? You wish to help us?' Vergil asked

'Not just me' Brock replied slyly 'Fisk's hunting us evil-doers as well as heroes. We all want something done about it.'

Vergil was shocked. Up until now the heroes hadn't even considered what became of the other villains.

'What do you have in mind?' Vergil asked

'Well our plan will take a lot of work on your part. Even if we were to all fight Dante is too strong. You know he's been holding back right?'

Vergil thought back to the glimpses he'd seen of the creature which was formerly his brother. He remembered when it had nearly killed his old friend lady. She had narrowly escaped but Vergil felt something back then. What was it? He concentrated. It was just on the edge of his mind. Then it hit him. It was so clear.

'He hasn't used devil trigger' Vergil gasped 'If he used that every hero and villain combined would struggle'

'At the minute he moves like light. You usually don't see him till he's in your face but if he's been holding back imagine his full power' Brook said

'Damn' Vergil said through gritted teeth.

Eddy let out a small snigger

'What is it?' Vergil asked as impatience began to set in.

'What if I knew a warrior who just grew stronger the more angry he got?' eddy said slyly

'I don't get your point' Vergil said

'Listen theres a hero you're guaranteed to have never met. Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic sent him into space but I bet they have a way to bring him back.'

'Who? Bring who back?' Vergil asked angrily

'The Hulk.' Brock said 'No matter how much Dante fought him the hulk would get stronger and stronger. Now that combined with the rest of us may be enough to take Dante down and from there carnage and I will take care of the cure.'

'What do you mean may?' Vergil asked warily

Brock shook his head and the black flesh reformed

'GO' he growled before jumping at the wall. He hit it and began to crawl up it.

Vergil sighed and continued on.

Peter Parker had been having rough month as far as usual months went. His home had been taken. He'd lost many of his friends and he was living in a sewer. At that precise moment he was watching the manhole cover. It was the only way in or out of their temporary headquarters.

Fisk's minions could descend at any moment but if the devil symbiote came in there would be no point fighting. The creature which was a former ally was just way too fast.

He thought back to one week after Dante had been taken. He remembered seeing it attack. Like lightning the sun reflected off the blade which was its arm. He struggled to think how it had got onto the shield helicarrier. Could it fly?

That was their last hope the helicarrier. They'd called it in to even the odds but in the end up they'd had to pull it out. Peter didn't know where it was. They'd heard little from Nick Fury after the helicarrier was attacked.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts. Light flooded in from the now open manhole. He dropped from the ceiling and was about to call the others but then he saw the blue trench coat.

'Phew! Vergil you scared the hell outta me' he sighed

'Sorry Peter' Vergil said as he pulled the cover back. 'Is Tony still here?'

'Yeah he's in the back talking with Professor Xavier and Mr. Fantastic.'

'Excellent go find Ghost Rider and Hawkeye and come meet us you'll want to hear the news I have'

Spiderman nodded and took off. Vergil walked past the small sentry post, around the corner and stopped outside a door. He paused collecting his thoughts. He took a deep breath and entered. Iron Man was standing in front of two screens with his helmet off. One the screens were Professor Xavier and Mr. Fantastic.

'Thank the lord you got here' Iron Man said 'We don't know when the generators going to blow but we should probably keep this meeting short'

Vergil nodded 'We should wait for the others. Peter's gone to round them up'

'A wise choice Vergil I assume you have news?' Professor X asked

Vergil nodded

'Excellent Mr. Fantastic said 'I must ask though where is Johnny and the others?'

Vergil shook his head 'I lost contact with them nearly an hour ago'

'I see' Mr. Fantastic said sorrowfully 'We mustn't give up hope for them though'

The door opened again. Vergil turned to find Peter walking in with Ghost Rider and Hawkeye. Hawkeye had changed his costume recently to be even lighter. He'd taken the mask away completely. Ghost Rider hadn't changed a bit, his skull burned brightly.

Vergil nodded a greeting to his allies.

'OK now that we are all here I believe you have news for us?' Stark asked turning to him.

Vergil cleared his throat.

'Gentlemen we have a solution to the problem and it we need is a hero who we sent into space.' He said.

He smiled at the puzzled looks which were given in reply to his statement.

**So Fisk has the continent of America under his control…yes even you Alaska. BUT now Venom has thrown a curve ball. He still wants Dante's head as a trophy but he won't fight him in his current mind controlled state. So again an unlikely alliance. Can the Heroes and Villains of Earth work together long enough to hold the Devil Symbiote at bay? And is the world ready for the return of the Hulk?...Well Earth better because he is coming back.**

**I realise this chapter is really long and there was a ton of dialogue but it works. I love that I managed to squeeze Prof. X in there. I do regret not being able to bring in a Fisk P.O.V bit but I really couldn't make it work.**

**Next chapter'll be a bit short but in my defence I have soooo much coursework I'm in my final year of secondary school (for all my American friends that's high school) So to sum up the next bit. Short chapter with a Fisk P.O.V.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a quick reminder that this chapter will be shorter than the last one. Also wanna point out that this is set in a completely fictional marvel universe so anything could happen. Enjoy**

Wilson Fisk looked out over New York from atop his tower. It was a small insignificant part of his empire but he found comfort being here at the origin of his grand plan. It was in this room one month ago he'd captured Dante and the same when S.H.I.E.L.D had attacked him.

He smiled slightly thinking of how far he had risen. He took a gulp of the brandy he had. Life was good he thought. Good but one thing still irritated him. He hated that Spiderman hadn't fought back or that he couldn't find him.

If he could have anything in that moment it would be so that he could crush the red and blue pest's neck with his own two hands. This made him smile more.

He turned back to his desk. It was long, built for business men, members of the board of a company but now it was empty. At the end standing guard was the devil symbiote. He sat down and placed the brandy on the table. He waved the creature away and it left the room.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair and began to drift off into thought. What would he do when every bit of land was claimed? When every hero drew their last breath?'

Maybe he would move onto another world. Perhaps he would take over the Skrulls after Earth. It would make a great triumph he thought. Wilson Fisk Intergalactic conqueror. He laughed slightly at how cheesy the title sounded.

Suddenly he was pulled out o this thought by a huge explosion sound. He spun around in his chair as his eyes opened. In the distance a huge blue light was ascending skyward at an incredible speed. Within seconds it was gone from view.

'What in god's name?' he exclaimed

Hurriedly he turned and hammered his finger on the speaker button.

'SOMEBODY FIND OUT WHAT THAT WAS? I WANT TO KNOW WHO IS RESPONSIBLE NOW' he roared

Vergil looked up at the sky. The beacon had thankfully gotten out. At first what sounded like an impossible mission was now a reality all they needed was time. Two weeks was all they needed.

Reed and Tony had planned for this eventuality. The Hulk was dangerous sure but he was also a very good asset in a fight. Within two weeks he'd be back.

Spiderman walked up beside him.

'Two weeks till war' he said

'Yes' Vergil said nodding 'Two weeks to prepare'

'Not a lot of time is it?' Spiderman asked

'When did anyone say this was going to be easy?' Vergil laughed

'We did' A growl came from behind

They both turned to find Venom standing behind them, flanked by a whole army of villains. Vergil had never seen so many unique people. A red symbiote, A man in red armour with an M on his helmet, a man in silver armour with a green hood and many more.

'So you didn't exaggerate about a villain army then?' Spiderman laughed

'Enough Parker' Venom growled 'We have two weeks then we should make the most of it.'

'Agreed' Vergil said 'It's time to gather our forces. We will stay in contact and you are welcome in our safe houses.'

Venom nodded 'and the same to you'

'Well no time to waste' Vergil said

One week later

'My Lord' A small alien said timidly

'What is it' The giant growled

'The small alien gulped 'It…it's a m….m…message my lord'

The alien held out a shining blue orb which the giant grabbed.

'Bruce its Tony Stark. He need your help…Bruce please without you there is no chance we need you, Earth needs you. It's time for the hulk to come home.'

The Hulk tossed the orb behind him. He grumbled for a bit as he thought. The small alien was about to speak when he stood.

'Shall I prepare the ship my lord' he asked

The Hulk nodded and continued to walk onward. If Stark needed him things must have been bad but he didn't care he was going home that's all the mattered.

**Well I hope that was ok. Wasn't sure bout giving Hulk dialogue there at the end as I'm not sure if he can speak properly. Also does he still change back into Bruce Banner in Planet Hulk? haven't read it so if anyone knows could they comment or PM as any help would be appreciated.**

**Another time jump next so next chapter we're right into the war. I do plan on having some deaths of heroes and villains (as I said it's a completely made up Marvel universe where some stuff did happen and some didn't). Although there will still be at least 3 chapters after this. I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. Also for any uberfans I do have a sequel planned but sadly won't be a DMC/Spiderman fan fic :(. Righteo till next time faithful readers Seeya …(^****^)…**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's here. time for the war. The casualties will be severe and the damage catastrophic but in the end its all for a good cause.**

**One week later**

Vergil stood on top of one of the rooftops near the resistance HQ. It had been two weeks since they had launched the beacon. Today they went to war. Heroes had come from all over America to lend aid and several had come from other countries.

The villains had also kept to their word and now everyone was prepared both factions were ready to launch their assault. There was a thud as Spiderman landed beside him.

'So this is it huh?' the hero asked

Vergil nodded silently

'After this is over and if we survive we could use someone like you on the avengers' Spiderman said 'If you're interested'

'Hmm thanks for the offer but I'm not exactly what you'd call a good guy' Vergil said 'You should ask Dante though. I'm sure he'd take you up on the offer.'

'Well I suppose he'd be a good choice but most of the others would back you over him' Spiderman said

Vergil was about to reply but was interrupted by a huge explosion. It sounded like an earthquake. He looked up into the sky to find an enormous red fireball falling towards them.

_Miles away in his tower Wilson Fisk watched the comet falling. He knew something significant was about to happen. The symbiote stood beside him emotionlessly._

'_Go' he commanded 'hunt them down and bring me their heads.'_

_The symbiote turned and began to walk away while Fisk sneered. He threw the glass of whiskey he was holding and it exploded against the wall. _

Vergil turned to Spiderman

'It's time. That's him I know it' he said 'Sound the charge this is war'

Spiderman nodded and ran off. Vergil waited. Iron Man had wired up speakers around the city. Within a few minutes a shrill siren was ringing. After another minute the city came to life. People were coming out of everywhere. Heroes and Villains took their places as they watched for the red, symbiotic blur.

Vergil concentrated watching every rooftop between them and Fisk's tower. Suddenly he saw something move but it was only for a split second. Shouts went up he turned and looked at a different rooftop.

The devil symbiote was there. It had the blade of its sword plunged into one of the villains chest. Vergil had never seen the man. He was wearing a strange suit with a large orb on his head. Vergil watched as the creature vanished only to reappear and slash another villain to bits. The man had 4 metal tentacles coming from his back.

Vergil drew yamato and charged forward. He leapt toward the rooftop that the creature was one. It reappeared and was about to kill another villain. Vergil roared as he cut the air. It seemed as if his attack would hit but suddenly the sound of metal clashing filled the air.

Vergil was shocked in one fluid motion the creature had completely changed its position. It now had the villain, a strange reptilian creature, in a stranglehold and was blocking Vergil's attack. The symbiote squeezed and the Villains throat caved in. The symbiote looked at him.

Vergil was about to admit defeat and embrace the end but then something hit the symbiote and propelled it away. Vergil watched the object return to the thrower, a man dressed in Viking-style armour.

'Thank you Thor' Vergil said

Thor nodded

Vergil turned and dashed forward. The creature was two rooftops over and it was recovering fast. The leader of the X-men was there before Vergil, he began to send a beam of energy at the symbiote but it raised its hand and blocked it.

'What the hell' Vergil thought 'It shouldn't be able to do that'

Suddenly the thing was there. The orange giant threw a punch that could have levelled a building but the symbiote grabbed his fist and dead stopped it like it was nothing. Vergil was shocked but only momentarily. This was it, the creature was open.

He dived forward and thrust yamato into the symbiote's chest. He pulled the sword and began to slash at it.

'Come on die already' he growled

'Wait we don't want him dead' he thought trying to control his anger

Lost in thought, he hadn't time to react to the symbiote's next move. It tightened its grip on the thing's hand and threw the giant into Cyclops, who was sent over the edge of the building. The creature pulled it's blade around and thrust it towards Vergil's heart. He raised yamato and blocked the strike. The metal of his blade almost shattered under the force of the impact.

'Running out of options here' he thought 'unless'

He jumped back. The symbiote remained still judging its opponent it wasn't used to being hit. It watched as Vergil's body changed. His appearance became more demonic.

Spiderman saw what was going on.

'What happened to Vergil' he wondered

Vergil dashed forward and swiped with his sword. The symbiote raised its bladed hand to block the strike but Vergil was on par with its speed now. He pulled the sword around and unleashed a vertical slash which made the symbiote stumble.

Before the creature had time to react Vergil kicked it into the air. He leapt up and slashed cutting away a huge chunk of the symbiotic flesh. Then he plunged the sword into the creature and plummeted down onto the roof impaling it into the mortar.

He waited for a still second. The symbiote didn't move. He was about to let go of the sword when the creature reached up. It grabbed the blade and pulled it out.

'More difficult than I thought this thing would be' he thought 'It can actually stand up to my devil trigger'

The creature was about to attack when gunshots filled the air. Vergil turned to find that most of the villains and heroes had dispersed. Fisk had unleashed his army.

'Damn' he thought 'we need everyone to keep him at bay'

Then he heard the screaming. There were civilians. Fisk must have been attacking them to break up their army.

'Hmmm we need everyone but we can't risk the civilians' he thought

He turned his attention back to the symbiote just in time to dodge a cluster of bone shards the creature had fired. He was about to attack when a red shield flew out and hit the creature.

Vergil turned recognising the shield. To his amazement there stood, captain America, iron man, Spiderman and Venom.

'Captain you're alive' Vergil said happily.

The captain was bloody and his costume had been torn in places but other than that he looked fine.

'Yes we've ordered the others to help the civilians. Fisk will pay for what he's done not only over the past month but for what he has done today. He started punishing the civilians to threaten us'

Vergil was about to continue but Iron Man stopped him. The armoured hero shot a particle beam past him which hit the symbiote. Venom and Spiderman dashed forward and began to pummel the creature with punches and kicks. Vergil dashed forward and started hacking away at the creature. It didn't have a chance to move so its speed failed it.

'Move' America shouted

The three dispersed as the captain threw his shield, Which Iron Man fired a beam at. The charged weapon shot forward and cracked into the symbiote's chest. Vergil dashed forward aiming to make a final blow. He was inches away when he realised something was wrong but when he realised it was too late.

The symbiote was crouched over and a red aura was covering its body. The creature roared and a small explosion of red energy shot out sending Vergil back.

When he looked up again the creature had changed. Spiked bone shards now covered its entire body. Its eyes had gone from white to glowing red. The sword had serrated edges and a glowing red energy now pulsed over the symbiote's entire body.

'What the hell just happened?' Spiderman asked

'It's Dante's devil trigger. It's just stepped up a level' Vergil replied

Before anyone else could say anything the creature was gone but not like before there was no blur, no indication. They blinked and it wasn't just gone, two of them were already down.

Vergil turned to find Iron Man and Captain America laying on the ground. The creature was nowhere to be seen. Iron Man had a huge tear in his armour and the captain had a clean slit from his shoulder to his heart. Vergil knew he was gone.

He didn't get a chance to grieve. He felt himself being picked up and he was thrown into the air. He looked down to see the symbiote. Next he saw nothing but two shard flying into him. Pain took over his body as he plummeted downward into the street.

Seconds later the creature appeared on the rooftop. It screamed out, a shrill noise like scratching metal, and a red energy blast emanated from its body. Around him Vergil could make out heroes, villains and some of fisk's men holding their ears and screaming as the fell to the ground.

He stood very shakily. He watched the creature jump from the rooftops. It landed and watched him. He was aware his devil trigger had worn off. He fell to his knees as the last of his strength left him. The creature was just infront of him when all sound stopped.

He listened to the silence as the creature wound up to attack. Then it hit him. The silence. The shaking had stopped. Suddenly there was an enormous thud, a green blur and then the symbiote was crushed into the ground.

Vergil looked at the huge green figure before him for a second before blacking out. The Hulk was back.

**Phew 1 hour of solid typing :D. I am really enjoying writing this fanfic. Kinda sad that its almost over. Thankfully as I have said there'll be a sequel and I have decided that there shall be three chapters from starting next chapter. **

**Wanna say a big thanks to Rialga who helped lot by telling me bout the hulk being able to speak properly. It's hard to bring in a character and not have them say anything but "Hulk smash" all the time.**

**Okie Dokie loyal readers until next time Wolf Kin away!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey folks I read Rialga's last review and realised my last chapter had a confusing point. Iron Man isn't dead but he is critically injured. Captain America is dead though sadly but Iron Man is alive, barely, but he is mainly because for the time being I need him alive.**

**So for the time being enjoy hulk and everyone else Vs the devil symbiote also FYI Vergil's unconscious up until the end and Venom is still in it. I promised you folks a venom Vs Dante showdown and I shall provide**

The Devil symbiote picked itself up from the crater in the street. It looked up to find a giant green figure.

'So I take you are the reason Stark called me back' the hulk growled 'How pathetic'

The devil symbiote thrust its bladed arm forward, aiming toward the Hulks chest. The giant waited until the last second before grabbing the blade. The creature was stunned. The Hulk raised his foot and kicked the symbiote. It was launched backward and the blade came free.

The hulk looked at the now separate Rebellion and sneered. He threw it over his shoulder and it embedded into a building.

The devil symbiote looked down at its arm.

The creature was confused. There was a human hand. It watched as the symbiotic flesh quickly covered the arm and claws emerged from each finger. The creature looked up just in time to see the Hulk's shin flying towards its face. It dodged to the left and fire several bond shards at the hulk.

The giant raised his arm and the shards dug into his arm. The Hulk roared in pain. He reached out and grabbed the symbiote. He swung the creature around and into the ground before throwing it into a nearby bus shelter.

The symbiote tried pulling itself out of the wreckage but the Hulk was there unleashing a flurry of punches. His battle cry was so loud that he didn't hear the growling symbiote. Suddenly another red burst emanated from it and the devil trigger was unleashed again.

The Hulk judged the creature warily and was caught completely off guard when it vanished. Suddenly there was a huge shriek. The Hulk spun around to found the symbiote with two katanas sticking through its chest.

'Guess who's got two thumbs and is back in this fanfic' Deadpool cried whilst pointing his thumbs towards his head 'Yeah the author had to bring me back'

The hulk shook his head as the symbiote vanished again. The hulk spun and lashed out with a punch. His fist connected with the symbiotes and there was a small shockwave as the two immense powers connected.

There was a short moment of stillness. The hulk's arm shook as he tried to push the symbiote back. It was like pushing against an equal force. He felt his anger building, he had never been beaten and now wouldn't be any different.

After a brief moment he roared and pushed harder. The symbiote began to edge back. A trench was being dug out in the concrete. The creature raised its free arm and tried pushing back but the Hulk was like a steam roller. Slowly by slowly the creature was being pushed further back.

Suddenly the Hulk sidestepped and the creature tumbled forward. The Hulk swung his arm down and around dragging the symbiote through the concrete and up into the air.

Suddenly a chain flew up and wrapped around the symbiote. It tightened and ignited. The chain snapped tight and the symbiote plummeted down into the street. Ghost Rider was walking toward the captured symbiote with Venom taking up his flank.

The Hulk judged the villain warily as he approached.

'What's he doing here?' the Hulk asked

'We need him to cure Dante' Deadpool said pointing at the symbiote.

'Hmmm I see where are Stark and Richards?' the Hulk asked

'I'm here' Iron Man said as he stumbled forward slowly. His armour was torn open. But he seemed to be ok. 'That thing is fast how did you beat it?'

'It is fast but it had two disadvantages it was predictable and my strength was better than its speed' The Hulk said

Suddenly there was a sound of metal tearing. The heroes and Venom turned to find Ghost Rider laying on the ground and the symbiote standing over him. It raised its hand shakily and was about to shoot the heroes.

Suddenly a white energy slash flew up from behind the symbiote. The beam cut through the symbiote and some of the symbiotic flesh peeled away. The symbiote stood still for a second before falling to the ground to reveal Vergil standing shakily with Yamato in hand.

'For the last time brother stay down' he said.

There was a split second before Venom leapt forward. Tentacles flew out and pulled the symbiote into his body. He held his arms around his stomach. Suddenly a muffled roar was heard and Venom began to shake.

After nearly a minute Venom released and Dante fell out of the symbiote unconscious and covered in bruises.

'It's finally over' Vergil said with a sigh.

_Wilson Fisk sat in his office face in his hands. The reports had just come in. The symbiote was gone. His main weapon had been taken. There was no hope. The people of Earth would surely call for his death or worse they might imprison him till the end of days._

_He reached forward and picked up a revolver and a glass of whisky. He held the gun to his head shakily. He took a deep breath and a quick gulp of whisky. There was a gunshot and then Wilson Fisk was no more._

**Well there we go. Sorry I know I can't write fights for the life of me. I hope ya'll like it so far. The next chapter uses Dante as the main character. Vergil's in it for a bit but not much because at the end of the day he's still an evil guy.**

**Hope you all aren't too bummed out by my marvel universe. I'll say most of the casualties in the next chapter. BTW for all you Ghost Rider fans he's not dead, I couldn't do that it would be too hard for me. Just two chapters left folks so get ready for the epic showdown. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Next Day**

Dante lay in a bed in the medical ward aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. In the bed next to him was Tony Stark. They were sharing a room whilst most of the other casualties were being healed. He couldn't remember anything beyond being in Fisk's lab. At first he was ok with the fact but when Spiderman had filled him in on the events of the past year he was filled with regret.

He had been possessed by an alien creature and forced to kill countless numbers of people. Spiderman was in the mess hall eating. The staff agreed that it was better if Dante avoided the men for a while. Stark seemed not to care. He knew that the creature he was fighting wasn't Dante.

'So what's next for you?' Stark asked 'I take it you'll be taking a break from the hero game'

Dante shook his head 'After what I've done I'm going to do my best to put things right.'

The room's door opened. Vergil and a battered Ghost Rider walked in. Both were covered in bruises and cuts. Ghost Rider's jacket was torn at the shoulder.

Vergil sat in a chair at the end of the bed.

'Why are you still here?' Dante asked 'It couldn't be our brotherly bond'

Vergil smiled slightly 'No it not that. I just want to have the smug satisfaction of saying I beat you'

Dante smirked and shook his head 'It's a real pity that after this we'll be at each other's throats again.'

Vergil smiled at the thought. 'Yes we're just too different brother'

'To be truthful It was Bruce that beat Dante' ghost Rider said 'And that was the villains plan so at the end of the day, the bad guys saved earth. Besides if Venom hadn't helped Dante would still be a symbiote.'

'I've been meaning to ask where did he go?' Dante asked

'Home' Stark said 'The staff offered him treatment but he rejected it'

'Hmmmm that's interesting.' Dante said

He pulled the bed sheet off and stood up. He lifted his red coat and trousers and began to walk off toward the bathroom.

'What are you doing?' Vergil asked

'I feel out of shape. I think I'll go work out for a bit. I've got a symbiotic monster waiting to fight me and it would be rude to keep him waiting.'

The other three watched him go in shook.

Dante had been in the helicarrier gym for nearly an hour. His recovery was going well. The fact that he was a half demon ensured that he was ready now. It felt good to be back in the game.

He slotted on a 250Kg weight and lifted it.

'That's pretty impressive' a voice said.

He turned to find a man in a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform walking towards him. He had an eye patch covering one eye. His hair was brown but had two white streaks at the sides. Dante had never met him but he knew from the descriptions that his name was Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D

'Its not impressive really. Most of the heroes could probably lift the same.'

'Not all of them. You caused us quite a bit of trouble for the past month' Fury said casually

Dante drew his eyes off of Fury's in shame.

'Don't worry I'm not here to start harassing you. I made an offer to your brother which he declined however he did recommend that I make the offer to you. Iron Man has agreed too so now all I need is a yes' Fury said

'What offer?' Dante asked

'How would you like to be on the Avengers?' Fury asked

Dante smiled 'It would be an honour'

Fury extended his hand. Dante took it and shook.

'Welcome to the team'

**One month later**

Dante sat on a bench in Times Square. It was the same one from two months ago. He looked about the streets. The civilians were steadily rebuilding their destroyed society and they were trying to go about their normal lives. Dante had a pang of guilt when he'd first arrived.

Fisk tower was gone. The people of New York had torn it down. Peter Parker was busy helping with the rebuild but then he wasn't why Dante was here.

A man sat down on the bench beside him. He had blond hair and was wearing smart casual attire. He was quite muscle-built too.

'You a tourist?' the man asked

'Yeah I am' Dante replied

'How do you like New York? It was better two months ago before all that crazy stuff happened.'

'I know I was here two months ago. I'm here visiting a friend of mine.' Dante said

'Ah what a coincidence I'm looking for a friend of mine.' The man said 'My name's Edward Brock'

Dante smiled 'Smooth I didn't know you could look like a human Venom'

Brook smiled 'I couldn't do this looking like a monster could I?'

'I guess not so where are we going to do this?'

'If you can get to the rooftops I'm ready to go'

Brook stood and walked into an alley. Dante glanced over as the symbiote suit covered brook's body to leave Venom glaring at Dante. The symbiote jumped, grabbed the side of the building and began to run up. Dante stood and ran after the creature.

Within minutes both were standing on the roof of the building, Dante with Rebellion in hand, Venom claws at the ready. There was a tense stillness in the air.

Suddenly Dante dashed forward and swung the sword around carving through the air. Venom dived back as the breeze caused by the sword hit him. The creature pivoted its body as soon as it landed it sprung forward.

Dante began to parry as Venom unleashed a flurry of claw swipes. Dante waited for his opening before side stepping. He pulled his sword down and the blade cut through Venom's arm.

The symbiote grabbed the demon hunter's sword with its free hand and the two were locked.

'You've gotten faster' Dante noted

'Not just faster I'm stronger too' Venom growled 'All thanks to you'

Dante was confused 'how?'

'The symbiote which was attached to you is now part of me so now I have some of your skills.'

Venom lifted and spun sending Dante across the rooftop. Dante looked up in time to see a giant slab of the roof flying at him. He dived to the side and the slab continued into the next building. Dante dashed forward and the sword impacted with venom's arm again.

Venom laughed. A red aura pulsed around his body. 'Speed and power weren't the only thing I gained from you.'

'Devil trigger' Dante said with gasp.

Venom's appearance drastically changed. Two curved horns grew from his head. His claws grew longer and sharper. His muscle mass increased and the symbiote suit took on a red tint.

'The symbiote which I absorbed had the power of your devil trigger and although I'm not as powerful as the original Devil Symbiote I am much more powerful than normal.

Dante leapt away from Venom. The symbiote dashed forward and tried to slice at Dante's stomach but the demon hunter drew ebony and launched a bullet at venom's head. The bullet bounced off but the impact sent the symbiote sprawling back.

By the time Venom looked back at Dante the demon hunter had already gone into devil trigger form.

'So this is how it ends two great forces of destruction battling to the death' Venom said

'Enough talk lets finish this' Dante roared

They both dashed forward. The force when they met was so powerful that a shockwave was produced. The shockwave made the building shake so violently it collapsed. Dante grabbed the symbiote and threw him into the air. He Leapt from a falling piece of rubble and began to soar towards Venom.

Venom stopped in the air and hovered, waiting for Dante. Dante thrust Rebellion forward. Venom held out his open palm and the blade impacted but dead stopped. The symbiote grabbed the blade and pulled it away from Dante. He threw it away and began to slash at Dante.

Dante blocked and swung his leg around in a kick aimed at Venom's chest. The kick connected and Venom was propelled through a building. Dante flew down after him. Venom emerged from the building and crashed down into Times Square, gouging a trench out of the concrete. Just as Dante landed Venom spun, clawing at a chunk of the concrete. He landed, Spun and threw the slab.

Dante couldn't move in time and the slab crushed him against a wall. There was a stillness and the slab fell from the wall. Dante fell with it and impacted with a thud in the ground. He picked himself up and he and Venom stood glaring at one another as civilians fled.

Both smiled while they panted recovering their breath. Venom brandished his claws. Dante drew ebony and ivory. There was a tense standoff and Venom began to charge.

'Round 2' Dante laughed

**Well folks I decided to end the battle on a cliff hanger. So you probably asking yourselves "Who won?" Well I'll explain that in the sequel which I have planned out so hopefully it won't take too long to get the first chapter complete and posted. Also posting the epilogue next so enjoy that.**


	12. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Tony Stark sat at his computer. The only light was coming from the holographic screen. He was watching footage which one of his satellites had captured over New York recently.

Two familiar figures were fighting atop one of the roofs. Dante and Venom. He watched as they damaged the building they were on and several of the surrounding buildings. Thousands of dollars in damage was done in one fight between two people with a grudge, one of whom he had until that moment considered an ally.

He waved his hand over the screen and brought up a new blueprint.

'Jarvis I'm starting a new project' he said to the computer.

'Very good sir what is it for?' Jarvis asked

'Just a bit of business.' Stark replied

He smiled as he typed in the project name. Devil-buster armour.

'If I don't put an end to him someone else could use Fisk's plan. I need to take action.' He said to himself.

**Well that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully you're all set for the sequel. As you can probably tell from the epilogue there it'll be a DMC/iron Man fic. I'll post a link in another chapter after this as soon as I post it.**

**Wanna shout out to Rialga whose reviews have been great and I'm sure they'll be great for the sequel. **

**Man this is insane typing when this is the final Author Note of this story. It is pretty sad actually. **

**However this is also a huge achievement for me it's the first fanfic I've ever finished. (Que applause) Thank you, thank you. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this. I've had a crazy nearly two years writing it. To be honest the original plot was completely different. In the original Vergil and Dante's places were reversed and Spiderman died. Luckily I went into a tangent and the new plot came about.**

**Also time to say that any marvel fan fics from this point onward take place in this marvel universe. I like the thought of controlling it. It's a dream come true for a fan like me.**

**Well then my fans I leave you till next time. Keep it cool.**

_**Wolf Kin20**_


End file.
